This invention relates generally to an insertable organizer that is receivable within family of top opening military ammunition boxes wherein each box in the family has the same base dimensions of length and width and each member box within the family has a different height dimension than the other members of the family.
New and used top opening military ammunition boxes have been favorites of collectors, sportsmen, mechanics and the like and used to store a wide variety of articles because the boxes are strongly built and easily portable, in many cases. Many times, articles stored in the boxes are relatively small in comparison to the interior volume of the boxes, and therefore, the stored contents become commingled and disorganized. Accordingly, retrieving a selected article from one of the boxes has oftentimes proven to be a rather time consuming and arduous task. Open top trays are available that can be stacked within ammunition boxes,. These trays are generally loosely stacked within the ammunition boxes and the articles contained in the trays can be easily spilled out of the trays in the event the ammunition box is tipped or roughly handled. The trays are also difficult to handle, particularly when being placed in or removed from an ammunition box.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to store diverse articles in a military ammunition box in an orderly manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to organize the interior of a top opening military ammunition box into compartments that are each readily accessible through the top opening.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide compartmentalized inserts that can be stacked one on top of the other within a family of ammunition boxes to maximize the usable space within the boxes of each family.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by means of an organizer in the form of an insert that can be conveniently stacked in any one of the boxes in a family of top opening military style ammunition boxes wherein each member box within the family has the same interior length and width but has a different height from the other family members. The insert includes a rectangular shaped open top container having a length and width that enables the container to be slidably received within any family member box through the top opening of the box. The insert further contains a flat top cover that is hinged about one side wall of the container. A pair of spaced apart lugs are mounted at the top edge of the opposing container side wall and a flexible skirt which surrounds the cover arranged to close over the lugs. A pair of slotted cutouts are provided in the skirt so that the lugs snap into the cutouts when the cover is fully closed against the container. A pair of spaced apart finger holes are formed in the cover that allows for secure finger engagement of the insert when the cover is closed, without interfering with inner compartment separators.
Each container is of a uniform height that permits a plurality of inserts to be stacked one on top of the other through the top opening of each family member box to maximize the amount of interior space that is occupied by the stack.